Changes
by Nymphadorkus
Summary: Harry undergoes some major changes...rating just to be safe
1. The Beginning

Chapter One "The Beginning"

Harry bolted upright in his bed - he had had another dream about Sirius, the closest thing to a father he ever had.

Getting out of bed, he decided to get a glass of water. His body was pouring out sweat and he needed one. He tiptoed down the stairs so not to wake Petunia and Vernon. Those two weren't worthy of being addressed as "aunt" and "uncle" in his personal thoughts.

Coming to the kitchen, he was careful not to bump into anything or make any noises with the glasses.

'No one should have to be this careful in the house he lives in. This is flat out ridiculous!' Harry thought to himself. Getting his glass of water, he started back up the stairs. And then he heard Vernon's door open.

'Oh God! Don't let him see me!' he thought.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite nephew. What the hell are you doing out of bed! Getting a snack? As if you need anymore fattening." Vernon said silkily.

"No Uncle Vernon. Just getting a glass of water, I was really thirsty." Harry replied politely. Then Vernon slapped him; hard enough to knock his glasses off of his face.

"Don't speak back to me, boy! I do so much for you! I go to work everyday so you are fed, I clothe you, I give you a place to sleep! And this is what I get in return!" Vernon roared.

Harry couldn't move; any movement Vernon might take the wrong way and hit him again and that was the last thing he needed. Then suddenly, Vernon's face contorted, perhaps with fear? He turned around and hurried back into his room. It was as if he saw something that scared him. But what was it?

Picking his glasses up off the ground and looking around him, Harry didn't see anything. Turning around and looking, he caught a glimpse of someone going down the stairs. Harry decided to follow the person. As he made his way down the stairs, he called out,

"Who's there?" At first there was no answer but then he heard, very faintly, a song. Not a song he recognized but a song nonetheless.

"...needs a little help, to wash away the pain she's felt, she wants to feel the healing hands of someone who cares..." Harry stopped in his tracks. Was someone trying to tell him something? Perhaps they knew what was going on? Perhaps they knew how he felt? Then an idea hit Harry, perhaps he could wash away his own pain...by changing his appearance to something edgy. Vernon was one of those people that became frightened by something different; he would be left alone!

Now, the only problem was putting his plan into action...


	2. The Plan failed

Before I begin, I realized that I forgot to put the disclaimers on the previous chapter. So here they are..."The Harry Potter Series does not belong to me; if it did, I would not be living in a hell hole of a city." and the second one is..."The song 'Holy Water' belongs to Big & Rich."

"So long and good night.." grins (if anyone can tell me where that's from I'll give you a cookie)

Chapter Two "The Plan"

Harry spent the next few days considering his options, and that came without interruptions from the Dursleys considering what happened to Vernon. The best way he figured, was to get a job. Lord knows how he would get there, if he did get one. His only means of transportation was walking. He would probably have to leave for his job-if he did get one-at least two hours before his shift began to get there on time. Unless...perhaps Vernon would be so glad to have him gone that he would take him to his job. It could work...so Harry went off to find Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked carefully when he found Vernon.

"Yes, what is it _boy_?" Vernon spat out the word as though it were venom

"I was wondering maybe, if I got a job...if you would be willing to take me there."

Vernon laughed and laughed, so much that the living room shook slightly. Then he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Why on earth would you want a job? You're too much like your good-for-nothing father. Even if you DID get a job I sure as hell wouldn't drive you there. Waste of perfectly good petrol." Vernon said rather cruelly.

"Well Uncle Vernon, as you know people get jobs to _earn_ money; not bum it from their parents--or in my case guardians--like a "good-for-nothing". My father inherited his money so therefore he didn't need to work and when you don't need to work you are not a "good-for-nothing". Secondly, if you paid any attention to me you would realize that just because I look like my father does not mean that I act like him. If I did, I would be bullying the hell out of poor Neville Longbottom who goes to school with me; like your whal-I mean son does to me." Harry said politely.

There was a pregnant silence. Like there was an elephant in the room (even though there _was_ that's besides the point). What happened next is a shocking thing to do, even for Vernon Dursley and Harry should have seen it coming, after saying something like that to Vernon Dursley...

Vernon Dursley punched his nephew Harry Potter. Not once, not twice, not even three times. But four times. Vernon Dursley punched his own nephew four times. As everyone knows, Vernon Dursley is not a featherweight.

The Order would find out about this event...or will they?

TBC

Also, when Harry rambles on about having his mother's character, I got that idea from an editorial on mugglenet; excellent editorial called "Harry is his mother's son". Everyone should go read it.


End file.
